


Voices

by Krosshair



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, spoilers for chapter 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krosshair/pseuds/Krosshair
Summary: The scars of Dimitri's past rear their ugly heads in the Holy Tomb in the worst way possible upon a shocking revelation.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Fire Emblem fic... hopefully I can leave a good impression on you guys.

Dimitri dodged an overhead swing from the Flame Emperor's axe before retaliating with a quick thrust with his lance. The Flame Emperor appeared to be staggered by the blow, and was pushed back. Before Dimitri could continue his assault, however, he noticed a dagger on the Flame Emperor's person... one that looked awfully similar to the one that he had gifted Edelgard all those years ago when they had first met.

The voices began to manifest in Dimitri's head again as a quiet murmur.

_Avenge us. Restore our honor. Kill them all._

Attempting to shove the voices aside, Dimitri was caught off guard by a horizontal slash from the Flame Emperor's axe, and he let out a grunt of pain as he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

Byleth, having fought her way through a large amount of Adrestian soldiers with the help of Felix and Sylvain, began running towards the Flame Emperor, the Sublime Creator Sword splitting into its whip-like form, but she saw that Dimitri had recovered and was going up against the Flame Emperor once again. Regardless, Byleth assisted Dimitri by coiling the Creator Sword around the Flame Emperor's axe and pulling back, disarming the armored figure and embedding their axe deep into the wall behind her.

Dimitri would then finish the fight by sweeping the flat end of his lance across the mask, knocking it off, followed by a rough shoulder tackle, doubling over the Flame Emperor and knocking them down to all fours. Raising his lance, Dimitri prepared to finish the job before hearing a feminine voice say, "So this is how it ends..." The crown prince of Faerghus lowered his lance, his eyes widening in horror upon realizing who that voice belonged to.

The voices in his head got louder.

** _Avenge us. Restore our honor. Kill them all._ **

The Flame Emperor stood up and faced both Dimitri and Byleth, revealing themselves to be Edelgard.

Byleth had a look of shock on her face upon seeing Edelgard in the Flame Emperor's armor, but hearing a series of low chuckles coming from a shaking Dimitri worried her even more, given that she had seen his more bloodthirsty side at Remire Village. As the Creator Sword reverted back to its original form, Byleth asked, "Dimitri?"

Byleth's question was nothing but meaningless chatter in the ears of Dimitri, and he reared back slightly before letting out a deranged bout of laughter, the mask he had created over the last four years shattering completely. Staring at the Flame Empe- no, _Edelgard_, Dimitri asked no one in particular, "Is this some kind of twisted _joke_?!"

Six Adrestian soldiers came from the stairs that were next to Edelgard, and Dimitri continued, "I've been waiting for you, Flame Emperor... I will rip that head of yours from your shoulders with my bare hands... _AND HANG IT FROM THE GATES OF ENBARR!_" before throwing his lance at Edelgard with all his might.

The lance missed her head by mere millimeters, and an Adrestian soldier charged at Dimitri in response. The prince of Faerghus responded by disarming him and beating the soldier to death with his bare hands, flecks of blood splattering onto his face. Picking up the fallen soldier's lance, Dimitri screamed, "Come at me!" before preparing to charge at Edelgard, stepping on and shattering the Flame Emperor's mask at the same time.

Byleth reached forward and cried out, "Dimitri, no!" but he roughly shoved her hand aside and charged at four of the soldiers who attempted to protect their leader, knocking them aside with a circular swing aimed at their throats.

Stabbing one soldier through the chest to decisively finish him off, he was about to do the same to the other three before hearing a yell of, "Stop right there!" from the last remaining soldier. Dimitri didn't even look in his direction as he clasped him by the face, the soldier's weapon clattering to the ground.

Dimitri's grip on the soldier tightened, and with it, he could feel metal crumpling, as well as hearing bones shatter as the soldier's pleas to let him go became more and more gurgled with blood, and finally, Dimitri crushed the front of his skull by forcefully tightening his grip one more time, causing the soldier to choke out whatever blood had pooled in his mouth, some of it splattering onto Dimitri's cloak and face. Looking at Edelgard, who appeared to be genuinely alarmed by what he had just done, Dimitri's face morphed into a psychotic smirk as he growled, "_You're next_."

The voices in his head were now a raging cacophony of noise.

_ **AVENGE US. RESTORE OUR HONOR. KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe, just maybe, a Tales of the Nintendoverse adaptation is in your future...


End file.
